


Exhaustion

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Triangulum Arc Spoilers, vaguely implied relationship or feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato looked exhausted; it surprised Hibiki, and despite his better judgement he found himself wondering to Yamato's room after the battle with Arcturus to check on his condition. He had never seen the man look so tired; it worried him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a tired Yamato. Sorry if this seems at all out of character. I tried

"-Get some rest."

Everyone dispersed at the order and mostly everyone took that chance to get some rest. Hibiki however wanted to wander around a little as he wasn't quite sleepy yet.

_'Even if his body still ached and stung from the battle with Arcturus'_

His mind was elsewhere at the moment. He felt that he was worried about Yamato Hotsuin ...Which was probably a little unnecessary as the man seemed to be practically invincible, but of course he knew that wasn't the case. At least if that deathclip he had received earlier was anything to go by.

Even so despite everything, he noticed Yamato looked extremely exhausted; it was obvious the other most likely was unable to get any rest while inside of the Astrolabe and still didn't get any legitimate rest before they fought Arcturus. He hoped Yamato would be able to make it to his room without passing out.

Then again this was Yamato he was thinking about he would be fine. Right?

But even as he thought that Hibiki found himself subconsciously heading towards where he believed Yamato's room to be. He knew it was probably foolish to worry but he couldn't help it. He had never witnessed Yamato look so incredibly... _Exhausted_.

_'Not to mention it was all because he practically sacrificed himself to keep my existence from fading'_

Hibiki was unsure whether Yamato would reprimand him for wasting valuable time over a little worrying and possibly self guilt or be amused and grateful for the gesture. Hibiki didn't know, but he did know that he was currently in fact, much to his surprise; In front of Yamato's door.

Hibiki knocked softly and waited. About a minute or two passed and he received no response, so he decided to knock again. Time passed, and just when he was about to give up assuming Yamato was most likely asleep, he heard a call beyond the door.

"Hibiki? Come in." Yamato's voice sounded groggy from sleep, and it was barely audible from behind the door. Hibiki could feel his guilt Growing. Even so he opened the door with little to no hesitation.

Inside Hibiki saw a sight he should have, but didn't quite expect. Yamato, lying on his side resting. He didn't bother to sit up, or even look at Hibiki while he was entering the room. He only lazily padded the edge of the bed gesturing for him to sit down.

Hibiki obeyed and moved to sit on the edge. Yamato's breathing was relaxed and steady, almost as if he was sleeping.

"Did you eat anything?" Hibiki asked. He knew Yamato didn't like beating around the bush but he was actually curious whether the man had actually eaten.

Yamato let out a half-sigh-half-groan then finally slowly opened his eyes half way to look at Hibiki sleepily. His eyes were dazed and Hibiki had to swallow from the stare.

Yamato looked... Vulnerable to say the least. Not that he would try anything but it was still quite the sight to behold.

"Yes..." Yamato finally said.

He was tired. That fact was incredibly obvious but Hibiki had yet to satiate his worry and proceeded to ask him more questions. "How are you feeling? You had to fight Arcturus mostly by yourself after all."

Yamato let out a tired laugh. "I was not the one taking everyones hits from soul-bind. I am fine, Arcturus seemed to be mostly set on killing you and barely paid any attention to me." Yamato closed his eyes back. "How are you?"

Hibiki felt a little taken aback from the sudden concern but instinctively pumped his fist and smiled. "I'm fine!" He also prayed Yamato did not notice his grimace.

If he did he didn't say anything and simply exhaled. "Is that all? It is late and I require rest."

"Sorry." Hibiki apologized, but didn't get up, only stared down at Yamato whom stared back. He looked to be contemplating something.

Seconds turned into minutes and before long Hibiki decided it was time he go and stood. "I'll be going now-"

"-Stay." Yamato grabbed his wrist halting his movement. Hibiki stared at him curiously.

Was Yamato Hotsuin asking him to... sleep with him!? No. No way was that possible; it was Yamato after all. He doubted the man had a sex drive or even liked physical touch for that matter.

"Pardon?"

"I wish for you to sleep by my side. I've been told the body heat of another makes it easy to relax."

'This sounds like a really bad excuse but he's inviting me to his bed...'

"Did Otome tell you that?" He had a pretty good idea the older women was the one putting strange ideas into Yamato's mind otherwise he strongly doubted the other would ask such a thing.

Yamato didn't answer the question. (Hibiki didn't exactly expect him to) he just continued to hold onto his wrist.

"...Uh sure I'll stay." Hibiki finally agreed, and sat back down.

"You smell like soap." Yamato mumbled. His voice was sluggish. Hibiki found it a little amusing and also kind of cute. Of course he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Hibiki grinned. "Fresh out of the bath."

Yamato stayed silent and made a sound as if he was contemplating something before practically yanking Hibiki down on top of him. Causing the older boys head to land roughly on Yamato side. Which did not feel pleasent.

"Ow..." Hibiki whined after the impact.

Yamato huffed in response. "I barely felt it. I doubt it was very painful for you." He then paused momentarily. "-Entertain me until my consciousness wanes Hibiki."

Hibiki's back was facing Yamato so he turned around to face him. They were close. Really close, Hibiki could feel Yamato breath on his face. He considered scooting back. Yamato's bed was definitely big enough, but he didn't move.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Yamato stared blankly at him. Hibiki really wanted to know what went through his head. He looked relaxed and calm. Hibiki was so used to Yamato's usual tension he didn't know what to think about when he saw him calm and relaxed with all -well some, of his guards down.

The silenced stretched and Hibiki reached up and pushed some of Yamato's hair back behind his ear then left his hand to rest on Yamato's cheek. He was warm.

"...Is there a reason for your actions?" Yamato questioned. Speaking slowly.

"I wanted to touch you." He responded on instinct. Instantly regretting it as soon as he finished. Yamato frowned and mirrored his actions. Putting his hand on Hibiki's cheek.

He looked pensive then spoke. "I do not understand the satisfaction one gains from this meaningless gesture."

Hibiki chuckled. Yamato was trying at least. Hibiki scooted closer to Yamato and bumped his forehead against his. "It's comforting."

"I don't understand..." Yamato mumbled quietly. Almost inaudible.

Hibiki started stroking his cheek. "It's supposed to feel relaxing."

Yamato hummed. "...Is this something 'friends' do?"

No. "Er... Yeah."

Yamato smiled. Removed Hibiki's hand from his cheek and nudged him away before turning so that his back was now facing him.

"I am tired again. Sleep, and... Do not touch me."

Hibiki watched his back disappointedly. "Kay..."

Hibiki went to sleep after that.

 

***BONUS***

 

A blunt force to his back and the feeling of crashing onto the hard ground; on top of his still aching body. Was a rude and sudden _painful_  awakening that Hibiki did not expect.

After whining and rubbing at his shoulder which took the blunt of the fall Hibiki glared up at Yamato. Whom was grinning down at him looking very pleased. His leg was also still out stretched in a kicking position.

"Ah... Good you are awake."

"Don't you 'good you are awake' me! Why did you kick me you jerk!"

"I tried calling your name to awake you but it had no effect."

Hibiki narrowed his eyes. "So you kicked me?"

"Yes."

Ah... Hibiki wanted to get mad. Really he did, but Yamato's current almost seductive smile was making that very hard for him, so he sighed. Mumbling. "You are hopeless." under his breath.

"What time is it?" Hibiki asked.

"5:30."

Hibiki's eyes grew wide. "Five- I am going back to bed!" He announced. Standing up and heading for the door.

"Get back up before seven at least." Yamato called behind.

"Yeah yeah."


End file.
